This application relates to a simplified mechanism for raising and lowering a wheel hub relative to a vehicle body.
Several types of lift mechanisms are known for raising and lowering a spare wheel to and from a storage position beneath a vehicle body. These systems may be powered manually by inserting an elongate tool into a shaft and turning the shaft. In the past, these systems have typically utilized several metallic members, and have been subject to corrosion. The underside of the vehicle where the wheel-lift mechanism has typically been located is subject to adverse environmental conditions, and thus also subject to corrosion.
Further, the known prior art systems have been relatively complex. The prior art systems typically include a large number of moving parts that are both expensive and complex to manufacture and assemble.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to disclose a simplified tire-lift system which is more resistant to corrosion.